The Stalag 13 Raid
by Sgt. Moffitt
Summary: What's Hogan to do when Hauptmann Dietrich reveals himself as an undercover agent at Stalag 13? Sequel to "The Only True Allegiance".


_A/N: I don't own Hogan's Heroes or Rat Patrol, and I don't get paid for this; it is truly a labor of love._

Readers wanted to know what happened after Dietrich revealed himself to Colonel Hogan in "The Only True Allegiance", so here it is...

* * *

It had been a quiet evening at good old Stalag 13, at least until now. Colonel Robert Hogan's face was a study in bewilderment as he looked from Sergeant Gottschalk to the dog tags dangling from his fingers. "_What _did you just say?"

The tall young man regarded him solemnly. "I said: those are not my dog tags. I am not Sergeant Paul Gottschalk of the United States Army Air Forces."

Hogan's eyes narrowed. Delayed shell-shock, maybe? Unlikely...the guy had been quietly part of the background in Barracks 2 for the past couple months or so; he'd never caused any trouble before. "Then just who _are_ you, soldier?"

The dark eyes met his own squarely and the Sergeant's hitherto Midwestern accent was replaced by a faint but unmistakably European one. "Hauptmann Hans Dietrich, lately of the Deutsches Afrikakorps."

Considerably startled, but trying hard not to show it, Hogan stared at Dietrich. The man did not flinch; in fact, he stood almost casually, feet placed slightly apart, hands linked behind his back. Yet Hogan could detect a certain amount of tension in the way Dietrich held himself.

_And he might well be tense, _thought Hogan. In any other POW camp, Dietrich might have found himself no longer among the living after making a confession like that.

But this was no ordinary POW camp, and Hogan was no ordinary commander. Already his quick intellect was assessing the situation, considering the risks, and seeking ways to utilize this new information.

He wrapped his arms around himself in an unconscious, characteristic gesture. "Who are you working for? The Gestapo?"

_"No!"_

The explosive response surprised both of them, and Dietrich continued more calmly, "No, I was assigned here by Admiral Canaris, the head of Abwehr."

_"Canaris?"_ Hogan didn't know quite what to make of that. The most recent intelligence he had received had informed him that Canaris had been secretly assisting the Allies for some time.

Apparently Dietrich was not aware of this, however, for he continued, "Yes, perhaps you have heard of him. My mission was to uncover Papa Bear, and to provide proof of this to Canaris' agent when he arrives. The Admiral assured me that the activities of Papa Bear constituted a serious threat to Germany. To my homeland."

"So that's why you're here," Hogan said, regarding the younger man curiously. "But why are you telling me this, Captain?"

Dietrich's eyes never left his. "Because it is very evident that the most serious threat to Germany is Adolf Hitler. It is also evident that you and your men are doing your utmost to help destroy him and all his works. I have no desire to impede you in that effort and thus do not want to expose you. And yet I expect Canaris' agent to show up any day now, looking for answers...I felt I must warn you that you are under suspicion."

"I see." Hogan walked over to the door and opened it. "Kinch! C'mere a minute."

Moments later Hogan's chief of operations came inside, and he flicked a brief glance at Dietrich before he focused his attention on his commander. "What can I do for you, Colonel?"

Hogan scribbled a few lines on a scrap of paper and handed it to Kinch. "Radio London. I want every bit of info they have on these two men."

Kinch glanced down at the paper and his brows shot up, but he said only, "Right away, sir."

Dietrich smiled slightly as Kinch left the room, closing the door quietly behind him. "I understand your caution, sir."

"I'm sure you do." Hogan took a few paces with his head down, thinking. Then he looked up at Dietrich. "You aren't the first informer we've had here, and the ones who were dedicated Nazis have all come to sticky ends, one way or another."

Dietrich stiffened. "I am not a Nazi, Colonel Hogan."

The Colonel searched his eyes for a moment, and a slow smile appeared. "My gut tells me you're telling the truth. Unfortunately, it's not my call to make. If what you say is true, and you want to join the Allied cause, I'm sure headquarters in London will be able to verify your story and tell us what to do with you."

"Yes, sir."

"So you might as well make yourself comfortable - this could take a while." Hogan leaned against his bunk and smiled. "Well, now, Captain. Suppose you tell me a bit more about yourself."

* * *

Much later, Dietrich felt drained after talking almost nonstop to the American colonel. Hogan had not commented much on his story, only nodded and made a few encouraging remarks as Dietrich unburdened himself.

Dietrich had never considered himself a particularly talkative person, and his position as commander had given him little time or opportunity for socializing. And he and Hogan had very little in common, after all. But somehow he found himself telling the American all about his childhood in Bredenbek, his early ambitions, his exposure to the Hitler Youth movement, his military service in France and North Africa, and the extraordinary day that Admiral Canaris had recruited him for the assignment to discover Papa Bear.

Hogan nodded as Dietrich finished, and was about to make a comment when a brief tap on the door sounded, and Kinchloe came back in. He silently handed a piece of paper to the Colonel, who perused it quickly, turned it over to read the other side, and then read it all over again. He finally looked up at Dietrich, but his question was directed at Kinchloe.

"Canaris is still at large?"

"Yes, sir," said Kinchloe. "For how long, nobody knows. But it seems Himmler suspects the guy, and the Admiral fears exposure at any moment. MI6 is trying desperately to get his agents safely out of Germany in the meantime."

Dietrich was stunned. "Trying to get his agents out of Germany...are you saying that Admiral Canaris has been acting for the Allies?"

Hogan nodded. "Yep."

"But why, then, would he recruit me to find Papa Bear?"

Hogan shook his head as he looked at the paper in his hand once more. "It's almost funny, now that I think about it. I believe the Admiral knew you better than you knew yourself, Captain. Or at least was more aware of the risks you had been running."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, according to our information from London, you have been on a Gestapo watch-list ever since you were deployed to North Africa. Something about your leniency toward the native population, the mysterious death of a Hauptmann Wannsee, a snafu concerning something called Operation Diamond..."

Dietrich winced. That had not been one of his finer moments.

Hogan continued, "And then there was your rather odd relationship with an Anglo-American reconnaissance group known as the Rat Patrol. But most of all, you were under suspicion for your freely-expressed objections to the ill-treatment of Jews in North Africa. These were the kind of things that your superiors tended to notice._ And_ report to the Gestapo. Once you were injured and sent to France, you were fair game."

"Sounds like Canaris was trying to protect you by sending you here, Captain," said Kinchloe. "Of course, he might have had an ulterior motive." He turned to Hogan. "Think Canaris was hoping to use Captain Dietrich as an Allied agent eventually?"

Hogan rubbed his chin. "Maybe. Or maybe, as you say, he was just trying to shield the Captain from the Gestapo. We'll probably never know. Regardless, Captain, MI6 has you on the list for extraction from Germany...that's the good news."

"And the bad news?"

"You're not considered high priority since, officially, the notorious Hauptmann Hans Dietrich died of a wound infection in a military hospital in France in May of this year. And apparently they figure you're safe enough here at Stalag 13."

Kinchloe grinned. "Might as well relax and enjoy it, Captain."

* * *

Three days later, though, everything changed. Sergeant Schultz approached Hogan in the compound, an anxious expression tightening his normally jovial features.

"Oh, Colonel Hogan, the Kommandant wishes to see Sergeant Gottschalk, at once."

Hogan frowned. "Why?"

"I do not know, Colonel Hogan. I hope he is not in trouble with the Gestapo...such a nice, quiet boy..."

"The Gestapo?" Hogan's frown deepened. "Why do you say that? Give, Schultz...or you'll never see the inside of a candy bar wrapper again."

"Oh, Colonel, I know nothing! It is just that the Kommandant received a phone call from the Gestapo not twenty minutes ago. They are on the way here to see Sergeant Gottschalk!"

Hogan found himself gritting his teeth._ Hell! Guess Mama Bear was a little too complacent about keeping Dietrich on ice here...the Gestapo must be investigating Canaris pretty thoroughly, and none of his agents are safe. Damned if I'm gonna let them get Dietrich if I can help it. He knows too much for one thing, and damn it, we can use him. Besides, I like the guy.  
_

He assumed a casual air and shoved his cap a little farther back on his head. "Not to worry, Schultz. I'll be right there when the monsters question the kid."

Schultz eyed him doubtfully. "That is very good of you, Colonel Hogan."

"Tell Klink that you'll bring the Sergeant and myself to his office after his guests arrive."

"But, Colonel..."

"I need a chance to talk to the kid first, okay?"

"Very well, Colonel."

As Schultz waddled off in the direction of the Kommandantur, Hogan went into Barracks 2, where Dietrich and Kinch were confounding Newkirk and Carter in a game of bridge.

"Fellas..."

At the sound of Hogan's voice, everyone looked up sharply.

"Sorry to bust up your game, but I need to talk with Gottschalk here."

"Fair enough, guv'nor." Newkirk regarded Dietrich with disfavor. "Bloody bridge ain't my game anyway...next time we play gin rummy!"

Dietrich grinned as he rose from the table. "You got it."

Inside Hogan's office, Dietrich asked the Colonel abruptly, "What is it?"

"Big problem. I'm guessing that somehow your connection with Canaris has been uncovered and you're not as safe here as London thought you were: Gestapo officers are on their way here to see you. And I'll be frank...you know too much about us, and we can't have you questioned by the Gestapo."

"You have a plan?"

"I always have a plan," Hogan assured him. "General Burkhalter won't take kindly to having a Luftwaffe prisoner removed by the Gestapo. But if he can't intervene, we'll arrange an ambush of your transport if we have to."

Dietrich hesitated. "I have never considered myself a coward, Colonel...but it might be well if you put your best sniper on the job."

Hogan looked at him sharply. "I'm hoping it won't come to that. We'll get you out of here - in one piece - if it's humanly possible."

"Thank you, Colonel."

* * *

As Hogan preceded Dietrich into the outer office of the Kommandantur, he noted Hilda's expression of alarm. He gave the secretary a reassuring smile and told her, "I understand the Gestapo wants to talk to Sergeant Gottschalk here. Don't get up, we'll announce ourselves."

He opened Klink's office door with a flourish, and was confronted by a room crowded with people, most of whom wore black Gestapo uniforms. Two of them were facing Klink's desk and paid him no heed. The other two were guarding the door, and when they saw him they both stiffened as though coming to attention.

Hogan was irresistibly reminded of the time when this same unconscious gesture of respect had alerted him to the presence of a Gestapo plant in camp...only this time it was directed at him. _These men are recognizing one of their own...me!_

But then he glanced at Dietrich, who had a look of shock on his face which was swiftly concealed, and Hogan began to wonder again.

The tallest Gestapo officer, apparently the leader, turned away from Klink's desk to view the two newcomers coolly. "I did not request the presence of a second man. Who is this officer?"

Klink was all aflutter with Gestapo on the premises, of course, and he said quickly, "Oh, Major Anheuser, this is the Senior POW Officer, Colonel Hogan."

"Anheuser, huh?" Hogan murmured.

Intense hazel eyes surveyed Hogan for a moment, then the Major nodded and indicated one of the other Gestapo officers. "Yes, and this is my assistant Oberleutnant Busch."

"Pleased to meet you," said Hogan.

"But enough of the social amenities," said the Major. His gaze went to Dietrich, whose face was carefully expressionless. "This is Sergeant Gottschalk, I take it?"

Klink spoke up. "Yes, he is. Major, I have no objections to your questioning the Sergeant here, but I simply must refuse to allow you to take him out of camp. These prisoners are under Luftwaffe control, and according to the Geneva Convention..."

"The Geneva Convention?" Anheuser gave a scornful laugh. "We have had a report that this man sabotaged a munitions train while he was being transported from Dulag Luft."

Klink paled. "But how was such a thing possible?"

"By the simple expedient of flicking a smoldering matchbook onto the train as his transport was passing it. Such behavior by a POW is not tolerated by the Reich, and it negates any protection by the Geneva Convention."

Klink shook his head. "That sounds very serious, Major. But this is a Luftwaffe matter, and we must deal with the prisoner here." As he groped for the phone on his desk, he added, "I am sure that General Burkhalter will agree."

_Oh, brother, _Hogan thought. _Fine time for Klink to develop a backbone, now that I figure we don't need to have Burkhalter dragged into this after all! _

He clucked his tongue in disapproval. "Colonel Klink, are you telling me that Gottschalk here had the nerve to sabotage a train? That's not what prisoners are supposed to do! But hey...what do we know about him, anyway? He's only been here a couple of months...for all you know he might be plotting an escape!"

Klink's hand froze on the phone. "An escape?"

"Or maybe he has plans to blow up the Kommandantur," Hogan added.

"Hogan, that is enough from you." Klink turned to Dietrich, who had been standing quietly all this time. "Sergeant, what have you to say for yourself?"

Dietrich immediately assumed his faux Nebraskan accent and lowered his head aggressively. "I'm glad I got that lousy train, and you're next, Klink!"

Klink drew back, outrage evident in every line of his body. "Insolence! You may take him away, Major Anheuser. At once."

"Very well, Colonel Klink." Anheuser glanced at Hogan. "Before we leave, I should like to question the Senior POW Officer briefly."

Klink waffled. "Well, I don't know..."

Hogan shrugged. "I got nothing to hide."

Klink frowned and then put aside his qualms. "I shall just leave you alone, then."

"Thank you, Colonel," said Anheuser. "Heil Hitler!"

"Oh, yes, yes, Heil Hitler," Klink replied with a marked lack of enthusiasm. He gathered up his overcoat and cap and scurried from the office.

Anheuser and the other Gestapo officers watched him go, and as soon as the door closed they all broke into grins. Then the shortest of the four said softly, "Ten-hut!" and they all came to attention.

Hogan returned their salute and said, "We don't stand on ceremony here, and don't worry about speaking freely...the only listening devices in this room were placed by my men. But let me guess...you two guys by the door are Pabst and Schlitz, right?"

"Wrong," said the shortest one. "I'm Blatz, and the kid over there who looks like he just stepped out of a Hitler Youth recruiting poster is Stroh."

Hogan nodded. "Ah, good old American beers, all of them. Do you realize how long it's been since I've had one?"

Blatz sighed wistfully. "Yeah, I know what you mean. A nice cold American beer, with a pinch of salt...Anyway, I'm really Sergeant Sam Troy, US Army, on special joint assignment with the OSS and MI6." He pulled a sheaf of papers from an inside pocket of his tunic and handed them to Hogan, and then indicated Stroh and Busch. "My buddies here are Corporals Hitchcock and Pettigrew, and that tall drink of water by the desk is Sergeant Moffitt."

Moffitt (aka Major Anheuser) smiled. "Formerly with the British Eighth Army in North Africa. We've been rather busy helping to extract Canaris' agents, Colonel, and when we found out Sergeant Gottschalk was our old friend Captain Dietrich..."

"We figured we oughta be the ones to get him out," put in Pettigrew.

Dietrich smiled slightly. "Gentlemen, I am delighted to see you. But I must confess, if I had any inkling that you four were coming to my rescue, I should have expected you to come barreling in with your jeeps, guns blazing."

"Not our style anymore, Captain," Troy said. "Doesn't go well with working undercover in Germany."

"True," said Moffitt. "We've had to change our _modus operandi_ a trifle."

"I gotta say, though, I miss those jeeps," Hitchcock mourned.

* * *

Colonel Klink stood on the porch of the Kommandantur and watched as the Gestapo staff car drove through the front gates and disappeared down the road. He turned to Hogan, who was standing beside him and watching the departure of the car as well.

"A very strange affair," said Klink.

"You said it," Hogan agreed.

Klink became conscious of a very familiar feeling, one that he experienced all too often while in the presence of the American colonel. A feeling that events had swept him up and tossed him aside, leaving him absolutely confused as to what had just happened. But at least that dreadful Sergeant Gottschalk was gone.

He shook his head. "Colonel Hogan, I must say I am relieved. Who would have guessed that such a dangerous prisoner had been assigned to my camp? I shudder to think of the trouble he might have caused!"

"Kommandant, you have no idea."


End file.
